horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Todokete (Lil Meerkat song)
"Todokete" is a song by Canadian rapper Lil Meerkat. It's a diss track towards anime series Love Live. Lyrics I don't like you Love Life Nothing personal, meme But I must go all out Just this once Sonic or Knuckles, which ever will it be? Sit the fuck down Love Life I'm here to make the real memes You tryna dethrone me from biggest weeaboo But you Love Life and you lose so best think you haven't won When I'm through with you i’m going to roast you just like a bun 'Cause we only just begun I watch anime Jojo Bye, bitch, gone So come on Love Life Looking hungry for some drama Here let me serve you my Sprite soda Snow Halation Snow Halation Love Life ain't nothing but a Snow Halation Snow Halation Snow Halation Look at Love Life they just watching Unkle Adams Snow Halation Snow Halation Love Life ain't nothing but a Snow Halation Snow Halation Snow Halation Love Life just went into a body pillow coma So who the hell is Rayyan, and why you wanna hit him? (ew) I write Sonic fanfiction, while you're just Snow Halation (oh) You got a fifth of the weeaboos in your nation but I got sonic fanboys so hold your Snow Halation (oops) Todokete, what the fuck is that even supposed to mean? Your language sounds like it come from a fursuit community Cream Rahul, Cream Rahul, Rahul, Tommy Now down all of this slurp juice and let's throw this fucking party with some- Snow Halation Snow Halation Love Life ain't nothing but a Snow Halation Snow Halation Snow Halation Look at Love Life they just watching Unkle Adams Snow Halation Snow Halation Love Life ain't nothing but a Snow Halation Snow Halation Snow Halation Love Life just went into a body pillow coma Snow Halation Snow Halation Love Life ain't nothing but a Snow Halation You got a fanboy community of 1.32 billion But most your fan fiction can't seem to even hit a million Subscribe To T-Series Why It Sucks # There's a typo: Lil Meerkat calls the show "Love Li'f'''e" but it's actually called ''Love Li'v'e''. # The song's a rip off of "Bitch Lasagna" by PewDiePie. # The music video has green screens of things that haven't got nothing to do with the song such as Howard the alien and the ''Fortnite default dance. In addition the inclusion of Fortnite green screens is product placement. # It doesn't make sense to diss a TV show. # The mastering is awful. # The Auto-Tune is terrible and sounds out of key. Also there's a line where he says "Subscribe To T-Series" and it has way too much Auto-Tune. The line also counts as product placement for T-Series. Music Video Lil Meerkat - Todokete (Love Life Diss Track) Music Video Category:Lil Meerkat Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Debut Singles Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Horrible Remixes of Bad Songs Category:Short Songs